


Fool

by AvecPlaisir



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent Play, Dark Theme, Difficult Emotions, F/F, Human AU, Teasing, admitted glorification of a dynamic which should not be glorified, kind of an exerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvecPlaisir/pseuds/AvecPlaisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene. Garnet shows Pearl a new outfit and asks a new question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mention of rape.

"Ready?" Garnet called though the door.

"Just come out," Pearl replied, rolling her eyes.

Out of the room she'd been using as a changing station stepped Garnet, dressed in a crimson cotton body suit. The top cut in a deep v, the elastic of the leg holes riding high on her hips. Her feet and legs were deliciously bare. On her shoulders sat an open champagne jacket. Pearl’s eyes raked up and down. The suit clung to every curve, the color was lovely. The jacket looked nice also, if it obstructed the view a little. Little bumps indicated where Garnet's nipples lay under the taut fabric.

“Thoughts?” Garnet asked, hand on her hip.

Mouth dry, Pearl said,

“It’s a sin how well that fits you.”

“A sin, huh," Garnet repeated, taking the chance to examine herself in the mirror that stood somewhat to the side. "Wanna see it without the jacket?”

"Oh, yes.”

Garnet let the outer garment slip off her shoulders. She dropped it to the floor and turned, allowing Pearl to admire the muscles of her back, the dip where her spine met the swell of her ass. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, before pivoting back to face Pearl again. Pearl's eyes flicked up to meet Garnet's.

“I take it you like it,” Garnet observed.

Pearl smiled.

Garnet's expression shifted, though to what it was hard to tell. She walked forward until she was just in front of Pearl. Pearl looked up.

“Are you wet?” Garnet wanted to know.

“Dripping," Pearl said.

 _"Dirty,"_  Garnet said.

The kiss was short but not sweet. Garnet dragged her tongue against Pearl's; the fingers of her right hand tangled in Pearl's short hair, pulling. Conversely, Pearl’s hands remained decidedly uninvolved, hanging limp at either side. When they broke apart, Garnet’s fingers were still in her hair and Pearl’s were still at her sides.

Garnet disengaged herself as suddenly as she’d engaged herself. She stepped back, releasing Pearl, and turned away.

At Pearl’s sides, her fingers curled a little.

“You’re very good,” Garnet commented, putting distance between them. She bent to pick up her jacket. Pearl would have felt like a lecher for staring at her backside except she knew Garnet was teasing her on purpose. “Better than I gave you credit for.”

“I made you a promise,” Pearl said. “I fully intend to keep it.”

“Says my rapist.”

There was a slight pause, then Pearl said, 

"Yes, says your rapist." 

Another pause, and Pearl questioned, hesitantly:

“Is there a reason you’re thinking about that now?”

Garnet slipped her jacket back on her shoulders.

“I guess I’m still not sure why you’re even doing this.”

“Is it so hard to believe that I absolutely adore you?" Pearl asked.

"No," Garnet said slowly. "That's not it."

"Then what is?"

"It's just," she adjusted the jacket. "Didn't you already get what you wanted?"

Something like getting stabbed in the gut with an icicle. That's what Pearl was feeling.

"I'm having trouble understanding your motivation, is all," Garnet continued, eyes on her jacket. 

"I want to be everything to you,” Pear said, as steadily as she could. “Short of that, I want to be everything you want of me.”

Garnet's mouth twisted. "Why?"

"Because I adore you."

"Why?"

Pearl shook her head. "There's not a good answer."

“Try.”

“Have you ever met someone whose very existence stunned you?”

Garnet’s lips parted.

"You don't believe me," Pearl said.

"That's not it" Garnet denied, again.

“Then what is?”

Garnet looked away.

A slight pause, and Garnet said,

“I didn’t ask you to do this." 

Pearl nodded her head slightly, acknowledging.

“But you like it,” she said, watching Garnet’s face. 

Garnet turned away.

"Garnet?"

"I trust you," Garnet confessed softly. "I shouldn't, but I do. I like it when you look at me." She frowned. "I'm a fool, and a hypocrite."

Pearl licked her own lips. She said,

"For obvious reasons, I can't help you sort through those emotions. But I meant what I said. We do this on your terms, or not at all."

Garnet nodded, to herself.

She said, "Somehow, that still feels like your terms."

"We can stop," Pearl said. "Tell me to leave you alone."

"I can't," Garnet said, "I don't want to."


End file.
